falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:NY Ghosts
i hope you got permission to use a vault in your article first----Victor Hyde The shortcut to making this acceptable would be to remove references to vaults and make them come from somewhere else. The circuitous and unguaranteed route to making this acceptable would be to submit a vault concept for approval.--OvaltinePatrol 06:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Allright, I didn't know you needed permission to have a vault. I'll say that they came from an 'unknown area to the north' instead. Thanks for telling me this. Brodie-001 Also how do thee ghosts know about the enclave? the closest its been to NY is DC, that said it seems unlikely that they are foes. if you want to include the enclave in your article i believee you need permission.---Victor Hyde 15:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) You need permission for Enclave too? where exactly does it say that? I was going to put that the Ghosts encountered remnants of the Enclave forces that had fled north after being defeated by the Brotherhood in DC in 2277/78. If it turns out that I do, then i'll just change it again... ---Brodie-001 You would need permission to create an Enclave-based article such as a splinter group or a base. If it's just a small group of stragglers fleeing the Capital Wasteland, and it's not employed as an excuse to outfit the Ghosts with an arsenal of power armor and plasma guns; it shouldn't be a problem.--OvaltinePatrol 21:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) It's just a group of fleeing stragglers, i'd say barely a few dozen. However, their technology and power far outstrips that of the Ghosts', i'd say the best technology they possessed was their Night Vision goggles and Flamethrowers. The Ghosts don't really stand much of a chance against the superior firepower, the best defence they had was to collapse the tunnels of the subway where they lived in an attempt to protect the people there. Thanks for informing me. ---Brodie-001 the quote on this page says that the people of NYC view the ghosts as extremely tough but they seem to get killed by the enclave pretty easily.Victor Hyde 02:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) You may want to remove Caesar's Legion from their list of enemies... --Twentyfists 03:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, before the Enclave attack in 2279, the Ghosts had the best technology in the area, and were seen as nearly undefeatable by many of the metro dwellers in New York. Although they could die, of course, they were extremely hard to kill, and were usually overwhelmed by the vast numbers of mutants or savage tribals. As advanced as they were seen to be by the people they protected, they simply couldn't stand up to the Enclave firepower, they would mainly rely on hit-and-run tactics or explosives, which were very effective in the underground tunnels they had taken up residence in. They only numbered a few hundred soldiers as well, with roughly a thousand people living under their protection spread around the stations. The two-pronged attack by the Enclave and the Cabal in 2279 was too much for them to handle, as they could only effectively deal with one threat at a time. Ah, Caesar's Legion. After their near-destruction after the Enclave/Mutant attack, several dozen Ghosts travelled west seeking a new place to call home. They ended up in northern Arizona, and had several skirmishes with Caesar's Legion. These 'New Ghosts' were not a major threat to the Legion like the NCR, but were very much against slavery and so this led to conflict. Back in NY, the other Ghosts were able to rebuild pretty quickly, and are expanding into the rest of the ruined city. I hope this clears things up. --Brodie-001 Nope. Not gonna work. That's completely implausible. --Twentyfists 13:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, what's implausible? If you mean Caesar's Legion, then how so? I don't mind changing it but i'd like a reason for doing so, thanks. --Brodie-001 Ghost 1: This vastly superior group with a contrary outlook has nearly destroyed our way of life, we must away! Ghost 2: Okay. *Ghosts travel to the near opposite side of the country, passing empty and undetailed lands along with other fanon groups and locations until they reach Arizona, the heart of the Legion's territory* Ghost 1: Here in this land thoroughly dominated by a vastly superior group with a contrary outlook is where we will begin anew! Ghost 2: Wait, seriously? We passed like a dozen better places. Fuck you man. --OvaltinePatrol 15:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Heh, okay, I see your point. They didn't know the Legion was there until not long after they had settled down (I was assuming that the Legion didn't have any holdings north of Arizona, so they might be safer up there). Well, after a good think and a lengthy browsing of Google Maps, it seems that the New Ghosts shall head to South Dakota, it's not as far as Arizona, but with a few dozen men walking, it would take them roughly two years. I'll make the changes immediately. Now for some new random hostile tribals to fight... (Oh, and I liked the little dialogue bit. sounds like it should be in a comic) --Brodie-001 "By Fire and Sword We'll Take Back Our World?" I seem to remember a certain russian man from a certain Metro 2033 game saying that. Orangeyellowbluething 09:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah well, that's where I got it from. The Ghosts are slightly influenced by the Rangers/Stalkers, and I thought it was an appropriate quote considering their nature. --Brodie-001 Is the author of this article still hanging around? It'd be nice to see this one finished.--OvaltinePatrol 05:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm still around. Been pretty busy lately. I'm not 100% sure if there is really much more to add, I'll make a few more changes to it. --Brodie-001 Hello my friend I'm CaptainCain and I'm a new writer on this wiki, I'm starting a series of articles set in NYC and Iwant to know how some of our factions should interact. Here are the ones so far National Pleasure League , Federal Republic of Libeteria CaptainCain (talk) 21:27, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Why did two dozen Enclave soldiers even bother to come to New York? Zezia333 (talk) 22:21, May 6, 2017 (UTC) : Given that the original article was created in early 2011, and the original poster hasn't touched the article since November 2011 (and hasn't posted at all since May 2012), I don't think we'll never exactly know. Dagnirion (talk) 01:55, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I know I'm not the original author of the page, but I am going to address some of the Enclave remnant presence in my future article about the Reclamation, if possible. MongoosePirate (talk) 20:43, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I thought Enclave factions were banned from this wiki? Zezia333 (talk) 19:44, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Not they're in passing mention or if you get admin permission(The Perpetuals for example). Generally, they're rejected, but the Reclamation is mentioned in several NYC pages already so I figured I might so do it in the future. MongoosePirate (talk) 19:52, May 16, 2017 (UTC)